


Espionagem

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua segue o seu amigo pela floresta, sua intenção era saber o que ele estava fazendo e acabou descobrindo mais do que queria ou deveria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espionagem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timidez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990746) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



Seguir alguém sem ser percebido não é uma das tarefas mais difíceis, ainda mais em uma floresta densa e a noite. Bastava ficar atrás, se movimentar silenciosamente tomando cuidado para não pisar em galhos ou folhas secas, não importava muito se estava contra ou a favor de vento, sendo assim bastava manter os olhos na vítima e não ser percebido. Mas esse não era uma pessoa normal, esse era Gon, possuidor de um olfato tão apurado quanto de um cachorro e sabia perceber as emanações da Aura tanto quanto conseguia escondê-la com habilidade nata. Logo, não era uma das tarefas mais fáceis. 

Contudo nessa noite, o menino estava sendo particularmente descuidado. Corria sem nenhuma hesitação e parecia não querer esconder suas intenções. Apenas ia em direção ao seu alvo, o assassino tinha uma pessoa em mente, mesmo não querendo aceitar esse tipo de coisa. Não. Havia algum outro motivo. Tinha que ter. Seria apenas uma coisa muito ruim se fosse isso, ruim de mais, em vários sentidos. Então, mantendo sua mente no foco de sua atenção, deixando de lado os pensamentos que não levaria a lugar nenhum e ficando contra o vento para que seu cheiro não fosse sentido. Ativou o seu Zetsu , não queria ser descoberto.

Segui-o até um clareira, que ficava meio caminho entre o perto e o longe. Já estivera ali antes. Isso o fez arrepiar-se como um gato, já temeroso sobre o que poderia descobrir. Por um minuto, hesitou, parando alguns passos antes de entrar onde realmente o seu melhor amigo estava encontrando alguém. Não tinha certeza se queria, agora que estava face a face com o seu destino. Não sabia se estava pronto. O que era algo raro para Killua, que sempre sabia o que queria, para melhor ou para pior. Sua indecisão acabou ao ouvir a segunda voz. Uma voz conhecida, tão conhecida quanto à de Leorio ou a de Kurapika. Isso o fez ir enfrente.

O assassino não sabia exatamente o que esperava, um luta ou uma conversa, não aquilo. Gon estava sentado no colo do ilusionista, beijando com ferocidade. Isso o fez o albino contorcer o seu nariz, entre o nojo e a vontade. Estava indo invadir a cena, entrar no meio da clareira e participar, mas isso era antes. Agora vendo aquela cena, excitante? Nojenta? A sua frente resolveu que não seria uma boa ideia, Hisoka não iria levar numa boa e Killua podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era burro, definitivamente. Assim rodou o local até encontrar uma moita onde poderia observar tudo sem ser percebido. Ainda suando Zetsu.

Não podia acreditar que o Gon estava fazendo, coisas de adultos com Hisoka e como se fosse um adulto também. Desde quando eles estavam tendo aqueles encontros? O assassino sentiu o seu sangue falando mais alto, sentindo-se traído, invejoso e desejoso com a cena que se passava a sua frente. Se o seu melhor amigo já estava pronto para isso, por que não o escolheu? Por que foi preferir esse palhaço ao invés dele? Se fosse força por força, também era mais forte do que ele. Será que estava fazendo as coisas de forma errada? Será que Gon gostava de homens que ameaçavam a sua vida? Se soubesse disso, teria feito antes.

Killua piscou. De novo. Atônico com a cadeia de seus próprios, ele não sabia – errado, não esperava - que seus pensamentos fossem ser tão violentos. Tão invejoso e ao mesmo tempo desejoso por algo que claramente não estava recebendo. Respirou fundo, colocando sua cabeça no lugar, se continuasse assim não conseguiria impedir-se de ir até lá e se intrometer. Seria o pior erro que poderia fazer naquela noite. Quem sabe, na sua vida toda. Não era como Gon, enfrentar uma pessoa poderosa de mais não lhe deixava excitado, na verdade lhe deixava cauteloso. Por isso, voltou a olhar para frente, se deparando algo ainda mais estranho. Se é que era possível.

A mão de Gon estava no pênis, isso mesmo, no pênis do Hisoka. Fazendo uns movimentos de subida e descida de modo constante e aparentemente com certa força. Será que não doía? E por que ele estava fazendo isso? Ou melhor, um pênis pode ficar tão grande? Sem perceber o menino estava olhando para sua própria calça, pela primeira vez, havia um volume ali. Algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes, algo que ele não fazia a menor ideia de que podia acontecer. Afinal, ele passara sua vida toda sendo treinado para ser um assassino e não ter contado com ninguém além de sua família. Perguntas infantis sobre nascimento e semelhantes nunca lhe vieram à mente. Tinha coisas mais importantes para ocupar sua cabeça.

Vendo aquela cena, percebeu que havia muitas coisas que não sabia. Percebeu que podia ser bom usar o seu pênis para mais do que urinar. Percebeu que queria fazer aquilo com Gon. Percebeu também que não iria ter era disso que Hisoka estava falando, o tempo todo. Só não havia entendido porque realmente não fazia a menor ideia do que o palhaço estava se referindo. Torceu o nariz, irritado e ao menos tempo espantado com tudo aquilo. Não fazia a menor noção de como as coisas realmente funcionavam entre duas pessoas. Queria retirar os olhos, mas não podia. Era como um acidente grande, nojento e ao mesmo tempo fascinante.

Então, Hisoka fez uma expressão esquisita. Como tudo naquela noite, estava sendo no final de contas. Gon parecia olhar para alguma coisa com certa curiosidade, isso também fez o albino ter curiosidade e queria chegar mais perto, foi quando sem quiser andou para frente e fez sua moita se mexer. Segurou a respiração por um instante e recebeu um olhar do palhaço. Sem pensar duas vezes e sem esperar mais nenhum segundo, virou-se e começou a correr de volta de onde vinha. 

Tinha um telefonema para dar, queria saber mais sobre o que acabara de ver, sobre o que acabara de sentir. Queria também matar alguém, estava com raiva e confuso, não gostando nada do que Hisoka fazia com o seu amigo. Melhor amigo. Também sentia inveja e tristeza, não tendo certeza se conseguiria algum dia ter o mesmo que o Hisoka tinha. Não sem causar algum dano a amizade deles e havia jurado de sangue que não iria magoar seus amigos. Suspirando fundo, sumiu noite adentro. Tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Tentando esquecer. Tentando e tentando.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lição](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072256) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia)




End file.
